Tolfdir (Skyrim)
|Base ID = }} Tolfdir is an elderly Nord mage at the College of Winterhold, where he teaches. An old, wise, and friendly mage, Tolfdir is adept in defensive magic, plus a master Alteration and a trainer in its use. Some spells he sells include Telekinesis, Waterbreathing and Ebonyflesh. He serves as the Dragonborn's teacher and guide at the college. Wares and routine As well as offering Master-level training in Alteration, Tolfdir sells Alteration-based items such as jewelry, staves, spell tomes, and mage robes. When not teaching in the Hall of the Elements, Tolfdir may be found sleeping or eating on the lower level of the Hall of Attainment. After completing "Under Saarthal," Tolfdir may remain at the Eye of Magnus in Saarthal, until the next quest in the College's main quest line, "Hitting the Books," is completed. Personality Despite his age, and apparently absent-minded nature, Tolfdir is a very powerful mage; however, he is never boastful, nor does he abuse his influence at the college. Interactions During the Dragonborn's first lessons at the college, Tolfdir instructs the apprentices about the proper use of wards. He also provides a lesser ward spell, free of charge, if it isn't already known. Thereafter, he serves as a master-level trainer for Alteration, staying in the Hall of the Elements and studying the Eye of Magnus while it is there. Tolfdir's second lesson takes the apprentices to Saarthal, where the Dragonborn stumbles upon a secret passageway while collecting magical artifacts. Tolfdir accompanies the Dragonborn as a companion from this stage until the Eye of Magnus is discovered at the end of the crypt. After recovering the Staff of Magnus from Labyrinthian, Toldfir gets paralyzed when he tries to assist with defeating Ancano. Afterwards, he replaces Mirabelle Ervine as Master Wizard, due to her death in the skirmish that followed Ancano's seizing of The Eye. At regular intervals, Tolfdir misplaces his alembic, which can be located in one of three places in the Hall of Countenance. Conversations Inappropriate interruption Ancano "I'm afraid I must intrude. I need to speak to your associate immediately." Tolfdir "This is most inappropriate! We are involved in serious research here!" Ancano "condescending Yes, I've no doubt of its gravity. This, however, is a matter that cannot wait." Tolfdir "Well, I'm quite sure I've never been interrupted like this before...the audacity!...player I suppose we'll have to continue this at some later time, when we can avoid interruptions." Quests *First Lessons *Under Saarthal *Good Intentions *The Staff of Magnus *The Eye of Magnus *Finding Tolfdir's Alembic *Aftershock *Alteration Ritual Spell Trivia *Tolfdir has heterochromia iridum. His right eye is hazel and his left eye is green. *During the quest "The Staff of Magnus," Tolfdir is made Master Wizard, replacing the late Mirabelle Ervine. *Despite the Dragonborn being named Arch-Mage of the college after completing "The Eye of Magnus" quest, Tolfdir is effectively in charge of the college after that point. There are no more main duties or quests with other NPCs of the college than before. Tolfdir is also the one to answer to if the Dragonborn steals, assaults someone, or otherwise breaks the college's rules and ends up being forced to complete the quest "Rejoining the College." *He recognizes Talos as a Divine. In the quest "The Eye of Magnus," he exclaims "By the Nine...." and "What in Talos' name!" *Although he sells a ward spell during the player's first lesson, and can be conversed with about how to use them, wards are from the school of Restoration, not Alteration. Bugs * Tolfdir may travel to Whiterun Stables during Under Saarthal. From there, he moves near Mount Anthor, finally proceeding to Saarthal. * When teaching the Lesser Ward spell, Tolfdir may not shoot fire at the Dragonborn. * Tolfdir may only be able to sell Novice leveled spell books. Appearances * fr:Tolfdir es:Tolfdir de:Tolfdir it:Tolfdir ru:Толфдир uk:Толфдір Category:Skyrim: Elders Category:Skyrim: Males Category:Skyrim: Spell Merchants Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers Category:College of Winterhold Members Category:Skyrim: Winterhold Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers Category:Skyrim: Essential Characters